Sin City: The Rose as Red as Blood
by Ironic Eraser
Summary: Another Sin City Love Story. all events happen before that yellow bastard. Romero is the loved son of mob boss Wallenquist and falls in love with The Old Town chief's daughter Rose. Let's see what happens... SIN CITY AND ROMEOJULIET CROSSOVER


**Sin City**

**The Rose as Red as Blood**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Shaky Truce**

Romero was his name. The only loved son of mob boss Wallenquist was abnormally peaceful and usually resented to cooperate in violent activities. Romero had bright brown hair and noticeable blue eyes. He was slim, but somewhat muscular and he often reads, unlike the other goons and relatives of Wallenquist. On the other side of Basin City was Old Town. The chief, Rose, conceived a girl named her after herself. The chief was usually known as "the Babe that wore Red" since she dressed in a sparkly red dress.

The little girl Rose was trained to protect herself from certain people that stumble into Old Town. The child Rose had straight wavy long red hair and bright green eyes. There was a certain amount of peace during the early years of Basin City, just until a stranger stumbled into Old Town. He wasn't shopping for what the girls were selling and he threatened to kill the hooker if she didn't do what he said. The hooker's name was Goldie and she knew the girls of Old Town knew what to do when things like this happens. Before he could even touch her, Goldie grabbed her revolver and perforated the fool, but unknown to her was the fact that the guy he just killed was the beloved brother of mob boss Wallenquist.

Eventually word reached Wallenquist and Old Town fell into the dark years. They went to war, killing almost every woman in Old Town. The police came just in time and put an end to it. But with the police there always comes a price to pay. They asked for admission into Old Town and they offered a truce: the truce between the Basin City Police Force, Old Town, and the mob. The truce was on a tight rope and for a while Old Town came back into the security of the police. Never again would any of Wallenquist's people cross into Old Town and the Old Town girls would never cross into Wallenquist's turf.

Two years later

There I was again, in the dark murky cells of the Basin City Precinct. I covered up for one of the goons of my father again. I was just walking down the dark sidewalk of Sin City, possibly looking for a soul mate and then it happened. Those bastards robbed a rich bank and I was right there at the scene of the crime. The cops are there immediately and they knock me down on the ground. Next thing I know, I'm here. I'm getting use to the rotten smell of flesh and blood roaming the cell. It's been 4 months now and I've had the same treatment as I had all those other 24 times: torture, signing a confession, and solitude. I've only done two of those and the one I didn't do is the confession. Suddenly my two favorite cops come to visit me: Detective John Hartigan and Detective Jack Rafferty. Hartigan had grayish blonde hair and wore the same trench coat and clothes. He was an honest cop, unlike some other corrupt cops in the force. This time he finally had something different on: a scar, shaped like an X. It was still fresh, still bloody.

"What happened to your head Hartigan?" I ask.

"I was fighting a gang trying to threaten a boy into giving them money. I almost got my hold god damn head cut off if Rafferty didn't save me." Hartigan looked at Rafferty and gave him a rough smile.

Jack Rafferty or Jackie Boy was an honest detective like Hartigan but obviously younger. He had long curly hair and wore a leather jacket. He usually wore dark shirts and jeans. He wasn't Hartigan's partner, but a good friend.

"You're in my debt Hartigan," Jackie Boy said looking back at him. He smacked his back friendly.

"Will an I.O.U settle it?" Hartigan asked.

Jackie Boy laughed and said, "You know how many of those things you gave me? I'll accept it, but next time you're gonna actually do something."

"So what've you been up to Jackie Boy?" I asked.

"Saving people's asses man, been doing it all day," Rafferty replied.

"Good for you, now any chance you could get me out of this cell?" I said jokingly.

They laughed briefly and took out a pair of keys. Hartigan unlocked the cell and grabbed me by the arms.

"You know you don't have to keep doing this to save your father's gang," he said quietly.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a nice guy," I said smiling.

A few minutes later I had my proper clothes back on and saying my fond farewells to my favorite cops. I wore the usual: leather jacket, white shirt, and leather jeans. My father's bodyguards were already her to pick me up. The driver rolled down his window.

"It won't be necessary guys, I'll walk home," I said.

"Are you shitting me? Get in the damn car, it's a very long walk," the driver said.

I gave him the finger and threw a couple' o twenties on the ground. I was out finally back in the dullness of Sin City. Bribing my father's bodyguards was easy since I always do it and my father doesn't give a crap. I head to my favorite joint, Kadie's and sit down for a couple. Most of my pals are there: Dwight, Marv, and the barmaid, Shellie. Dwight had some disease in which he couldn't grow any hair. He usually wears dark clothing and red sneakers. Dwight's a freelance photographer and usually hangs around in Old Town. Marv was a humongous fellow with a short flattop and usually bandages over his face. He's what you would say, an ugly fellow, and has a fancy for trench coats. I sat beside Marv, but he was too dumb to notice me. He kept on drinking so I just sat there gazing at the girl dancing in front of me.

Suddenly I felt my heart beating faster and cold sweat dripping down my body. The dancer wore a sparkly red dress and had smooth red hair. The Babe that wore Red. She was a sight. You could say it was love at first sight. She smiled at me, with her shimmering red lips and I smiled back. I wanted; no I needed to know who she was. I took Shellie, who was passing by, and asked her. She only said on thing that brought music to my ears: Rose. The perfect name to match her description.

Then a hand reached out and put a small piece of paper in my pocket and I realize it's from Rose. I read the slip of paper and I smile: her phone number. The next thing I wanted to know was where she came from. So after she finished, I followed her around. I tried not to make any noise, shadow, or anything that could give me away. She went to various places: The Pits (she looked around), various weapon shops, and finally she reached her destination: Old Town. I was forbidden to go to Old Town; I couldn't even take one step over Old Town. My only first woman that smiled at me part of a place I had to hate. Most girls wouldn't even want to walk in the same sidewalk as I was because of my obvious description: bruised up, bandaged, and delinquent. Now here I was, right in front of Old Town thinking should I walk away or should I go in and risk it all? But of course, the answer was right in front of me! I grabbed my red handkerchief and my switchblade and cut holes into my handkerchief. I tied it around my head, making sure that the holes were inline with my eyes and ran into the worst and most dangerous thing I could've don in my life.

_Please Review _


End file.
